


Forever and ever and more

by energie_vie



Series: Gooey [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Marriage Proposal, POV Nile Freeman, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie
Summary: "You don't have to change your name and we don't have to wear matching rings and we don't even have to flaunt it to the others, I just- I guess what I'm really asking is.. would you have married me if we'd only had one life to live?"OR: marriage proposal à la Booker.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Gooey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983568
Comments: 26
Kudos: 166





	Forever and ever and more

**Author's Note:**

> I've just come to the conclusion that I am utterly incapable of coming up with decent titles unless they're taken from songs. Oh well. This one is inspired from a song by Nothing But Thieves called Forever & Ever More.
> 
> On a side note, I don't think I'm very good at writing fluff, so be warned :P

She wakes up all of a sudden, short of breath and heart hammering wildly and for a couple of disorienting moments she doesn't know where she is. Then she feels Booker's steady breathing on her nape and she sighs in relief. It was just a nightmare. Again. About the same thing, that stint in Bosnia that had left them both emotionally tattered for days on end.

But this is not the run down flat in Sarajevo, this is the overwater bungalow in Tahiti, with its four poster bed and fluffy blue carpets and million-dollar view of the Pacific. Nile smiles contentedly and her whole body relaxes. It's early morning and she knows she won't be able to fall back asleep but she keeps her eyes closed and gets lost in more pleasant thoughts of pale skin and piercing blue eyes.

An indefinite amount of time later, Booker's breathing pattern shifts and she feels him moving behind her. She chooses to stay quiet, so he probably thinks she's still asleep. However, that doesn't stop him from gently picking up the thin sheet they're covered with and slowly dragging it down her lower back and her hips, exposing naked skin to the cool morning breeze. A spark of lust travels like electrical current throughout her entire body, tingling from head to toe. It makes her want to squirm in anticipation, but she reminds herself to stay still. The best is yet to come.

If she hadn't expected it, Nile is convinced she wouldn't have felt his touch. Feather-light doesn't even begin to describe it. The tips of his fingers barely glide over her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake and she has to bite her lip to keep from whimpering. Heat is gathering in her lower belly and it's spreading dangerously fast to every nerve ending and when Booker's fingers reach her hip she holds her breath, hoping they will travel further and end up between her legs. He doesn't seem very decided.

'Don't stop,' she pleads shakily.

'I didn't mean to wake you,' he whispers.

'Who says I'm awake?' she teases, because they've talked about this, one of them waking the other up with sex.

Booker obviously remembers if the low growl is anything to go by, so Nile turns on her stomach and falls quiet. His touch is firmer now, more determined and when his hand reaches her lower back, she spreads her legs invitingly and waits. He simply ignores it and keeps on sliding his hand all over her skin, purposefully avoiding the one place where she really needs him to touch her.

It's pure, delicious torture and Nile loses track of time. Whenever his hand skims the inside of her thighs she holds her breath, only to be deceived over and over again, until she's writhing and panting helplessly. She's sopping wet, her thighs are trembling and she's fisting the sheets so forcefully she might just tear them. When Booker finally slides two fingers between her legs she hears herself moaning desperately.

'Tell me what you want,' he purrs in her ear and Nile whimpers.

'I- I don't-,' she stammers to a halt when he slips the same two fingers inside.

'Try again,' he says, voice gravelly and Nile's thoughts scatter in an instant.

'Seb, please!' she whines.

'Tell me.'

'I want to feel you.'

His fingers slip out of her and she hisses at the loss but then he's moving and she can feel him slowly pushing in, his body covering hers. Her breath hitches, her pulse quickens and when he starts thrusting she can't focus on anything anymore, other than the feel of him inside and all around her. The angle is unexpectedly perfect and she doesn't even need to touch herself because he's hitting a spot that makes her see swirling colours behind closed eyelids. It doesn't take long before her world shatters and she feels him pulsing inside her soon after.

'Can we start every day like this?' Booker asks breathlessly and Nile laughs softly. 'Or some variation of it,' he adds, slipping out of her and rolling on his side. Nile is too lazy and too sated to move, so she just turns her head to look at him and stretches languidly.

'I'll see what I can do,' she grins.

'Did you sleep well?'

She contemplates a white lie because there's no need for him to worry unnecessarily but she's never been a good liar, especially when it comes to him. She takes a bit too long to reply and his warm smile falters.

'Same nightmare again?' he asks quietly and Nile sighs. 

'Yeah. But you've erased every memory of it, so thank you,' she winks jokingly.

Booker just hums vaguely and starts tracing patterns on her back. His touch is gentle and soft and Nile closes her eyes, trying to decipher what he's drawing. Or writing. It's never just random shapes and lines when she's awake. She thinks he's writing this time, she can definitely feel it starting with a large J, followed by a smaller loop.

'What are you writing?'

'Guess,' Booker smirks naughtily at her.

'Is it cursive?' she checks.

'Mhm.'

She pretends to concentrate hard, though he's written _I love you_ on her skin many times and in as many languages. It's French today.

'Jelly bean?' Nile asks seriously and then immediately starts giggling.

'You're so funny,' he rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

'I love you too,' she whispers.

'Did you ever think about marriage in your first life?' Booker asks out of the blue a few minutes later and it's such an unexpected question that at first she doesn't know how to react.

'Um, I guess? But never as a top priority, nor as a requirement to feel happy and fulfilled. I suppose I thought I'd find someone at a certain point with whom I'd like to settle down,' she explains and then she snorts. 'I sound like a discount life coach.'

'And now?' he whispers, completely ignoring her last comment and Nile feels light-headed all of a sudden.

'Are you asking me to marry you?' she teases jokingly.

'Maybe,' he smiles and winks, but there's a slight hint of apprehension and vulnerability in his voice that makes her sit up and watch him intently.

'Wait, are you actually serious?'

Booker smiles and shrugs, struggling to seem nonchalant but she can see right through him and he's genuinely terrified of what she has to say. Except she's utterly speechless and she keeps staring at him in what is probably a very unnerving way because Booker starts rambling.

'I mean, I'm not expecting you to- Actually, I don't know what I'm expecting and maybe I'm just old-fashioned or even.. old. Too old,' he laughs bitterly. 'And it's not about being able to call you my wife, although the very thought of it gives me thrills and it's so- But you would be more than my wife. No,' he cuts himself off, 'you already _are_ much more than my wife, you're my partner and my best friend and the keeper of all my darkest secrets and I make zero sense without you.'

He's getting more and more passionate and Nile's eyes are already glistening but he doesn't seem to be able to stop.

'It doesn't even have to be anything official- I mean, we'd have to get married under so many names and.. I'm not sure I believe in God anymore or maybe I never did but I'd go to whatever church you'd ask me to. Or to all of them, we can convert to whatever religion you want, I swear- I'm rambling, aren't I?'

Nile nods, laughing softly and Booker takes a deep breath.

'You don't have to change your name and we don't have to wear matching rings and we don't even have to flaunt it to the others, I just- I guess what I'm really asking is.. would you have married me if we'd only had one life to live?'

He's looking at her expectantly, eyes wide and chest rising and falling rapidly and Nile thinks he looks painfully young. God, she loves him so much!

'Yes,' she says simply and Booker blinks dumbly.

'What?'

'Yes, I would have married you if we'd only had one life to live. Yes, I'll marry you, though maybe we can work through the logistics a bit to make it less complicated,' she grins and Booker is still staring at her as if he can't believe his ears. 'Yes to the matching rings,' she continues and it's the last thing she manages to say before he tackles her and kisses her fervently.

'I will always choose you,' she whispers when he pulls back to gaze at her as if the sun rises from her eyes.

'Would it be weird if I told you I already have the rings?' he asks sheepishly and Nile giggles.

'A bit, yeah. Show me.'

Booker literally jumps out of bed and heads for the closet, kneeling to pull one of the holdalls out. He turns it upside down and fumbles around a bit to reveal a hidden pocket from which he produces a blue velvet box.

'Hey, I didn't know about the secret pocket!' Nile pouts, crossing her arms.

'Hence it being secret. You'll live,' he grins, then all but skips back to bed and hands her the box.

Nile takes a long moment to study it, ignoring Booker's fidgeting and then opens it slowly to reveal two gold bands, identical except in size. They're beautiful, she thinks, with a very subtle pattern etched into them that's visible only if you look closely. Her face may not betray much but on the inside she's about to burst and if she opens her mouth to speak she might just start crying.

'If you don't say anything in the next five seconds I'm gonna have a heart attack.'

'I love you,' she says simply, picking up the larger of the two bands and sliding it on the ring finger of his left hand. She then passes him the box and extends her own left hand, wiggling her fingers and giggling like a schoolgirl. 'You sure it fits?' she teases and Booker scoffs.

'Darling, I did my homework.'

It does fit perfectly and Nile twists her hand this way and that, grinning like a moron. 

'Me likey,' she giggles again and Booker snorts, then laughs out loud. 

'You're such an idiot!'

Nile shrugs, then reaches for her nightstand to grab her phone. 

'What are you doing?'

'Flaunting it,' she smirks, arranging their left hands in various ways and snapping picture after picture. 

'Are you planning to make a collage?' he asks teasingly.

'Shut up, I'm only getting married once,' she says, browsing through the photos and selecting one to send to the group chat.

She also considers turning off her phone to fend off the onslaught of messages that are sure to come in the next minutes but decides against it and just throws the phone on the floor, hoping the carpet will muffle any buzzing.

'You know, there are almost two hundred countries in the world,' Booker smirks mischievously. 

'We'll see. We have all the time we need and more.'


End file.
